Frozen Falls
by Ender Falls
Summary: First things first: This isn't a crossover because there are no charectors from Frozen in this fic.


**Sorry in advance for any OOC moments, I'm using a combination of Gravity Falls and Frozen personalities for the characters. And occasionly, I'll use just one. **

*Gravity Falls theme starts playing*

Snowflakes swirl around through the trees, each one different and highly detailed, all looking like beautifully carved crystals. One snowflake settles down, growing and growing as it reveals itself to be in an O made of ice, part of an icy message:

Gravity Froze.

The letters faded, blending into a thin, cracked sheet of ice. The theme music ends, and silence follows. After a second or two, the silence is replaced by the soft crunch of someone walking on ice. They bend over, picking something up, then straightening, before swinging their arms down in one swift motion, breaking a saw through the ice. The light gleams off the cold metal, multiple bubbles floating through the icy water as a result of the intrusion.

Three more saws plunge through in a line, creating a crisp, clean sound as they sawed through the frozen water. Above the ice, heavily muscled men held on to the saw handles as they cut.

They sang as they worked, working in sync with the rhythm of the oddly haunting and creepy song.

_Born of cold and wintry air,  
>and driving rain combining.<em>

_This ice cold force both foul and fair  
>has a frozen heart wroth finding.<em>

_So search through their thoughts,  
>so cold and clear.<em>

_Strike for love,  
>and strike for fear.<em>

_See the beauty,  
>sharp and sheer.<em>

_Spilt their sanity apart!_

_And break their frozen heart._

_Beautiful!  
>Powerful!<br>Dangerous!  
>Cold!<em>

_The mind has a magic that can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one!  
>Stronger than ten!<br>Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Born of cold and wintery air,  
>and driving rain combing.<em>

_This ice cold force  
>both foul and fair<br>has a frozen heart  
>worth finding.<em>

_So search through their thoughts,  
>cold and clear.<em>

_There is beauty and such danger here,  
>SPLIT THEIR SANITY APART!<em>

…

_Beware this frozen heart…_

During the song a young boy appeared, looking rather out of place among the grown men. He was about nine years old. He had a goat kid next to him, who took a bite of the carrot, before the kid took a bite as well.

If anybody wanted to know, the kid's name was William, but his friends (though he didn't have many of those; his enemies then.) called him Bill.

Bill had messy golden hair, bright yellow eyes, and an eyepatch over one eye. He didn't need it, to be honest, but Bill thought it looked cool, and never, ever took it off. The last time someone tried to get it off him, he punched them. Not that it hurt. Bill was a little skinny, and didn't have too strong muscles.

Bill dove out of the way of some men marching towards the ice, and, giggling happily, grabbed a smaller version of the tongs used to grab the ice chunks out of the water. He marched behind in imitation of the men, his goat following happily.

Bill grabbed some ice with a grunt, but when he tried to lift it, it slipped between the tongs. As the men continued their work, now bringing in Clydesdales to pull plows, Bill tried repeatedly to grab the ice, his faithful goat by his side throughout the long process.

The men worked well into the night, lighting lanterns to illuminate the frozen lake, as Bill, with a small lantern nearby, finally managed to pull out a small cube of ice, toppling over under it's weight. Luckily, Bill's goat pushed him upright before he got himself hurt.

The men pulled the blocks of ice onto horse drawn wagons before jumping on themselves, ending their song with a dramatic flair. Bill pushed his chunk of ice onto a sled pulled by his goat, which now carried a lantern in his mouth. Bill hopped on the sled, and his goat started to run, skidding a little on the ice. "Come on, Ghompers!" Bill cried out in excitement, eager to catch up to the cart ahead. Without warning, two snowballs flew through the air, striking Bill and Ghompers in their faces. Ghompers shook himself like a dog, causing the snow to fly off, while Bill simply wiped the snow off his face and shot a quick glare towards the cart.

Sitting there was Gideon, a prince from far away who was sent to the ice miners to lose a little weight, gain more muscle, hopefully become more attractive, and learn to just watch the work going on while doing nothing but complaining about the cold and annoying Bill. So far, Gideon had done only one of those things.

Bill managed to put a smile back on his face, and he and his goat started to speed up again. Above them, the aurora borealis shone in the sky as a very different scene came into view…

Sheltered by cliffs and overlooking a small, sleepy town with only the harbor making it seem like an important place, there was a castle.

Okay, it was shaped more like a normal house, and was about the same size as a regular house, though it was a lot bigger than it looked… okay, I'll stop talking.

But seriously, you could spend weeks in there and still manage to get lost… sorry.

A huge triangular window with a peculiar design that made it look like it had an eye filled the room, which looked somewhat like a large attic, to fill with moonlight. Two beds were in the room. One of them held a small nine year old boy with icy white hair, while the other held the boy's twin sister, a brunette. And the brunette opened her eyes.

She scampered over to her brother, who was sleeping peacefully, chest gently rising and falling. She popped up, whispering "Dipper. Psst." Getting no reaction from her sibling, she awkwardly climbed onto Dipper's bed, jumping on top of her brother and saying more urgently, "Dipper! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Dipper groaned drowsily. "Mabel… go back to sleep…" Mabel sighed, flopping on Dipper like the little drama queen she was. "I just _can't. _The sky is awake. So _I'm _awake! So we have to play!"

Dipper was used to Mabel's antics. He scoffed, and pushed Mabel off his bed. "Go play by yourself!" Mabel landed with a thump, and sulked for a minute, before getting an idea.

Mabel jumped back on Dipper's bed, even more excited than before, and, using one hand to hold open one of Dipper's eyes. She asked slyly " Do you want to bulid a snowman?" Dipper responded by opening both eyes, and smiling.

Mabel dashed down the stairs, chanting "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" while Dipper, cautious as always despite the excitement, shushed her, knowing they would be caught if they made too much noise.

Mabel flung open the doors to a large ballroom, and Dipper carefully closed the door behind them, both of them laughing in happiness and excitement. "Do the magic, do the magic! Do the magic!" Mabel pleaded, tugging on her brother's arm.

Dipper obliged, and Mabel watched, awestruck, as swirls of frost twirled between Dipper's hands, making an happy sound as the sparkles formed into a solid ball. "Ready?" Dipper asked, gathering his power. "Uh Huh" Mabel answered, still gazing at the growing ice.

Taking one more second to let it build, Dipper threw the ball high up into the air. It glowed like a star, and left a trail of magic behind it. The magic snowball exploded like a firework, making the area where it exploded seem for a moment like a night sky full of stars.

The sparkles fell, and Mabel did a little dance and yelled "This is amazing!" The sparkles continued to fall as Mabel let out a little scream of joy, running around Dipper. " Watch this!" Dipper said, now getting excited. Dipper stamped on the floor, and an icy snowflake swirled and grew, coating the room with ice.

Mabel picked up a chunk of snow, groaning with the effort as Dipper rolled a tater tot shaped chunk of snow nearby. Mabel nearly fell as she put the ball of snow on top of the snow tater tot. The two giggled happily.

Mabel jumped up and down in place as Dipper put a carrot nose on the snowman, adding the final piece to the face of coal for eyes and a spare hat. Dipper turned around the snowman, showcasing his work to his sister. Dipper hid behind the snowman, waving his stick arms and saying in goofy voice "Hi, I'm Soos and I like warm hugs!" Mabel ran up and hugged the snowman saying happily, "I love you already, Soos!"

But the siblings would lack those smiles before long.

The two slid down a slide made of snow, Mabel jumping off and landing in a pile of snow. She jumped off, Dipper making another pillar of snow for her to land on. "Catch me!" Mabel yelled as she jumped, Dipper making another pillar for her each time. "Got ya!" Dipper said happily. "Again!" Said Mabel. "Wait!" Said Dipper, noticing Mabel was going faster. "Slow down!" Dipper shouted, his blasts becoming for and more frantic. Dipper slipped on the ice. Mabel jumped again, and Dipper trying to reach out. "Mabel!" He yelled, slipping again as he tried to sit up, misaiming, and striking Mabel in the head.

Mabel let out a pained grunt, falling to the ground. Dipper gasped, getting up and running toward his sister. He got to his knees, grabbing his unconscious sister. "M-Mabel!"

A streak of white hair appeared on Mabel's head. Dipper panicked, calling out to the most trusted adult he knew. " GRUNKLE STAN!" Then, deciding he and Mabel needed more help, he called out for the most trusted teenager he k new. "WENDY!" Dipper clutched his sister tight, trying to keep from panicking.

The floor started to freeze even more, the magic fueled by Dipper's fear and sadness. "You'll be okay, Mabel," Dipper said, trying to convince himself as well. " I got you." At that moment, Stan and Wendy broke open the doors that had previously been frozen together. Both fearing for the lives of the beloved twins, Stan had his brass knuckles, and Wendy had her axe. They both had been expecting an attack. What they obviously weren't expecting was an unconscious Mabel being clutched tightly by Dipper.

Wendy gasped in shock. Stan was just as shocked, but quickly bounded back. "Dipper," he said, causing Dipper to turn to the door. "What have you done?" Wendy ran towards the twins, followed by Stan. " This is getting out of hand!" Said Stan. "It was an accident!" Said Dipper. "I'm sorry, Mabel…" he whispered.

Wendy gently picked up Mabel, concerned for the sweater- loving girl's welfare. "She's ice cold!" Wendy gasped. Stan sighed. "I know where we have to go." He had hoped it would never have to come to this.

Stan sorted through books as quickly as he could, breathing heavily. He grabbed a thick book with a leather cover, with a six fingered hand on the front that had the number three written on it.

He flipped through the pages, still breathing heavily, before coming to a page with an odd picture on it. A hand drawn map fluttered to the floor falling open, showing a path through the woods.

They rode the horses out of the castle, dashing through the harbor and sleepy town, making a beeline towards the woods….


End file.
